Friendly Competition
by Be Obscene
Summary: Tessa meets her new neighbours goth girl, Kat and her stepmother, Christina. Tessa and Kat start a rivalry for Christinia's attention but could it secretly be for something else? Contains sexual content and language!
1. Chapter 1

**Requested story. Being the new kid and kind of an outcast, Tessa befriends a goth girl named Kat (inspired by Kat Dennings) and finds a motherly figure in Christina, Kat's stepmother ( inspired by Christina Hendricks) A rivalry ensues over who should take the rightful place of daughter and becomes something much more. Contains sexual content and language in future chapters. Please review!**

Keeping a low profile in a small town was tough, just ask Tessa Altman. Her dad moved her from New York to the suburbs. A significant downgrade from the bustling city life. She wasn't used to the fashion choices of the teenage girls her age, especially when they all liked to dress like their mothers' twin. Everyone was so fake. You'd think after 2 weeks she would've made a connection with someone.

She overheard one of the many housewives flocking over to present her father with food that was questionable, they warned about their neighbours across the street. They were kooks apparently, they almost never showed their faces and the dad was always gone on business. The house wasn't brightly colored in some of the barfy pastels on its block, no plastic lawn ornaments either, it was normal.

She had seen the daughter around, she was like the local goth girl, a total standout and someone Tessa thought could be worth a shot at striking up a conversation. Kat Stevens was her name bit all the young people called her The Freak or Bride of Satan.

Tessa saw her by her locker in the morning. She worked up the nerve to go over to her. "Hi, I'm..."

"I'm not interested in Jesus, ok?" She brushed right by her.

Maybe wearing the yellow dress wasn't really a conversation starter with her; normally she'd be wearing a green jacket and tight black jeans. She did have on the same combat boots as Kat. She found her later that day hanging outside under a tree. Sitting down next to her might not have been the best idea. "This seat taken?" She joked with a smile that was an inch or 2 too forced.

Kat responded by rolling her eyes and putting her nose in some book that looked Wiccan. Tessa sighed, "I'm going to level with you, Kat, I'm the new girl. I'm not really used to...all of this. You look like you're your own individual person. What keeps you from running away or drowning yourself?"

This got the slightest of smiles from her. "Nice boots..."

"Tessa," she said, offering her hand to shake. Kat obliged. "Want to come by my house after school and talk dirt about some people?"

"I'd love that."

"I'm sure you do. Was that you looking over our fence yesterday?" Kat did distinctly remember seeing a bush of red hair much like Tessa's. Tessa of course denied this with a laugh.

* * *

Tessa wondered if she should bring anything. She wondered what her parents were like. Maybe they were all crazy shut ins. She went up their front step abs rang the doorbell. Kat answered the door wearing more black if that was even possible; she was short but a very curvy girl.

"Sup."

"Hi!"

"Want anything to drink?"

"Um, water would be fine I guess."

"Kitchen's over there", she pointed it out to her then went to sit down on her living room couch rather rudely. Tessa went to the kitchen, very spacious even with the island in the middle. A red headed woman greeted her as she put something into the oven. "Hello, there!" She said. It was such a genuine smile.

"Hi," said Tessa, "You must be Kat's..."

"Mother, " she finished. Tessa almost wasn't sure, both looked like complete opposites. Kat was all darkness, even her jet black hair and fingernails. Her mother was all colour. But with closer inspection she could see she took over from her mother in other assets; it looked like she was smuggling midgets under there, no way they were real.

"Stepmother!" Kat corrected the older woman.

"I'm Christina," she shook her hand.

"Tessa."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" It was weird, she was so nice. She heaved her massive chest forward, Tessa didn't bring up the fact that she was dipping her chest in a bowl of batter. Tessa's mother ran out on her when she was fairly young, she didn't know her that well. Christina almost looked a little similar but Tessa did not have her body or nearly as much charm

"Well I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense! My husband Timothy is away and it would be so great to have some company for a change."

"Wow, um...ok" she went and sat down next to Kat, a huge obnoxious look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Tessa continued to smile smugly.

"You're here for only five minutes and you're making friends with my mom?"

"Stepmom," Tessa corrected her.

"It's weird. Are you like good friends with your mom or something?"

"I never really knew my Mom. She left when I was..."

"Yeah, so it's mommy issues then. Just back off ok, she's mine."

Tessa wasn't sure what to make of this hostility. Both girls looked over at Christina. She had now discovered the batter on her top. She snatched a spray bottle and sprayed the area. Both girls watched at attention, their eyes ready to pop out of their heads as if they were horny frat guys oggiling a babe. The batter came off pretty easy once she applied a rag to whatever she had in the bottle.

"Wow, she's so handy," exclaimed Tessa.

Kat grabbed her shoulder, "Stop staring at my mom!"

"Oh, Kat?" Christina called, "Maybe we could have Tessa spend the night."

"Really?" Tessa got excited.

"Sure. We can have a girl's night. What do you say, Kat?"

Tessa looked to Kat, giving her a sly grin, "Yes, Kat...what do you say?"

Kat was clearly pissed off but decided to go along with it, sure her mother could be irritating but she was kind of all she had and this new kid on the block wasn't going to ruin that. "Suuuree," she gritted her teeth. Getting herself to smile took a lot of work, she couldn't see how other people did it.

"Excellent. I just know we'll have a lot of fun!" She winked at Tessa while she adjusted her top, it almost seemed like flirting but that couldn't be right. Could it?

 **More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa spends the night with Kat and Christina. Adult situations ensue. Please review!**

It was hard to believe that she may already have made an even bigger enemy than the stuck up debutaunts at school but Tessa was accomplishing that. By the looks of things, Christina might make a better friend but Kat was jeopardizing that.

She collected some things from home, had a brief exchange with her father proclaiming proudly that she was not going to a party with boys. George Altman wasn't so sure until she pointed to the house of the so called whackjobs. He did still worry but mainly about his daughter's sanity.

Kat greeted or shamed Tessa at the door, wearing a t-shirt that read; "Scientist" with obviously no bra and pajama pants. Tessa didn't have anything all that flattering to wear either.

"Altman," she sneered.

"Stevens," both stared each other down. It was getting a little intense.

"What's your game?"

"I don't have a game. I'm just trying to be friendly...ya know..."

"I mean what kind of game do you want to play...we have board games."

"Oh...," Tessa narrowed her eyes, "Ya got Clue?"

Both of them waited in the living room. Tessa was wearing a tight tank top. Kat still wasn't sure if she likes Tessa acting nice and get cozy. She didn't like outsiders and there seemed to be something malicious going on behind those blue eyes.

Christina came downstairs from her bathroom. Both girls did a double take, she was wearing a lacey top and pajama bottoms. The lacey top made her chest look bigger, you could almost see her nipples. Not much cleavage but you had a good idea right away what she was smuggling under there.

"Tessa, good you're here!"

Tessa's jaw was hanging wide open for a second or 2 too long. "Wouldn't miss them...I mean, miss *it*." She laughed.

After tacos and playing Clue it seemed like things were winding down. "I guess you'll want to sleep in Kat's room," Christina said to Tessa. Of course Kat wasn't so sure about having this girl in her house any longer, she'd have her sleep out in the doghouse. If they had a dog that is.

"Yeah...if she doesn't mind," Tessa clenched her teeth, "But I'm not really tired...maybe you and I could stay up and talk?"

"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea...," Christina put a finger to her chin, thinking it over. "But it wouldn't seem right leaving out Kat."

"Yeah," Kat said smugly, "You're not leaving me out. Are you, Tessa?"

Tessa found her dreams snatched away from her. She really did want some one on one time with this older woman/potential mother figure. "I have an idea!" Christina 's eyes seemed to light up, "Why don't we all sleep in my bed tonight?"

Both Kat and Tessa looked at one another; Kat's expression told Tessa that this wasn't normal behaviour for her. "Uh...are you sure about that, Mom?"

"Yeah, wouldn't your husband mind?"

"Heavens no!" Christina laughed and swatted a hand in the air at the very thought. "That's more my bed than his!"

They all got ready for bed. Tessa was forced to wait last, Kat took almost an hour, clearly doing this to irritate her. Once she came out she had on a much more revealing top. "What's the matter, Altman? Ever see what a real woman looks like?"

Tessa couldn't believe her, "Look, all because your dad is rich and you can afford to get your milk bags any size you want doesn't make you a real woman!"

Kat laughed in her face, "These are real for your information!" She said, pointing to them.

Tessa wasn't convinced. Then she said something she should've known would backfire on her. "Even your mom's?"

"Ha! I'm going to tell her that!" Kat ran to her mother's bedroom to ruin everything. Tessa ran after her but was too late. She stood there at the doorway where Kat spilled everything to her. "She thinks that? Really?" She turned to Tessa looking kind of saddened. Tessa now wanted to rip Kat's throat out.

"I...um..."

Christina smiled and led both girls over to the bed, both had questions of her motives, everything seemed off about her but intriguing. "Tessa, I assure you that neither of us have been under the knife."

Tessa still wasn't sure but was willing to humor her. "Oh, um, k."

"I think she needs some convincing, Kat," she smiled at her stepdaughter. Kat didn't know what she was getting at, " Alright let's whip 'em out!"

"Uh, what?" Both Kat and Tessa asked.

"Come on, we're all girls here!" The woman declared. "Come on, it will be fun. Just like my college days. It's great bonding, you'll never forget it."

It was clear that Kat didn't want this to go on so of course Tessa decided to go through with it, even if it did seem way wrong to be doing on several levels. "I'd love to see them!" Tessa insisted.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to love you looking at mine!" Kat retaliated.

Christina unbuttoned her top and once again, Tessa's jaw hit the floor. The bra that supported her must have been the strongest material on earth to keep those things in check. It still didn't price anything though. Kat didn't look impressed, she found Tessa's reaction to be disgusting. She lifted her shirt forgetting she had no bra underneath. Tessa was exposed to these puffy pink nipples.

"Kat, what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Christina was shocked but Tessa saw a little bit of pride, likely happy to have a daughter with a chest almost as glorious as her own.

"Um, well...I...I..think I've seen everything I needed to see," stuttered Tessa.

Christina had a naughty idea and it was evident with that slight spark in her eye. "Well, I don't want to be the only Stevens with her bra on!" Before anyone could object, the redhead unhooked her bra and her boobs were out in the open. Tessa closed her eyes while Kat averted her gaze. Christina didn't understand why they were so opposed.

"Mom!" Kat urged, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Lamguage, Kathleen!" It was a little discomforting to see her snap like that for such a nice woman. "It only makes sense to show our guest that we aren't hiding anything...Tessa, I want you to open your eyes."

Tessa was relucuant to do so. She grimaced a little as if it was painful to lay eyes on them, like it was the sun or an eclipse. "Whoa...," that was all she could say; what else could she say. "W-what your cup size?"

"Are you serious?" Kat snapped.

"I don't mind answering," she smiled, "I'm definitely an E cup. No one could've guessed they'd ever get this big."

"I-I'd say...," she kept her eyes on them, she looked hungry only making Kat angrier.

"Here, you might as well feel them if you're not fully convinced."

"What?" Kat darted her dagger eyes at her.

"What is it now, Kat?"

"She's right...this isn't really appropriate," Tessa stammered, "I mean, what would my dad say? What would hers say?"

"I told you...," Christina put a hand to her face, caressing it, "It's just us girls. You're curious, I know." She shook her breasts a little, Tessa laughed, her eyes followed them as they juggled. Kat was appalled, sure her stepmom could be weird but this was crossing the line.

Tessa stuck both hands out, she looked so cute an innocent: Christina had to help her a little by leaning forward. Tessa squeezed the things lightly, she was so in awe. "Ooh, Tessa...," Christina shivered, "Your hands are so cold!"

"Sorry," she said biting her lip, "They're so soft!"

"Nice aren't they?"

"Tessa's just jealous because she has misquito bites!" Kat barked.

Tessa gave her a dirty look. Christina chimed in, "Don't speak to our guest like that!"

"Ok! You know what, now she has to feel mine!" Kat forced Tessa's hands on her own; Tessa wasn't sure she wanted to be anywhere near Kat. "Huh, how does feel, huh?"

"Uh...very good? They're..."

"Are they the best?"

"Yes!"

"Are you saying my breasts are better than my mom's?" Kat and Christina seemed shocked and a little offended.

Tessa held her hands up and struggled to defend herself, "N-n-n-nooooo! No! No! You're both great!"

"I think maybe it's time we settle in for the night, girls." More an order than a suggestion. Christina lied there between them in bed. Both girls felt awkward but didn't want to leave.

The next morning Tessa was the last to wake up. She met both Stevens' downstairs. Kat was eating cereal; she glared up at her from her bowl of corn flakes.

"I hope everyone slept well!" Christina sang; she was wearing a yellow sun dress with significant cleavage which made Tessa suspect only one thing.

"Is your husband coming home?"

"No, not for a while..."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you be getting home now?" Kat questioned. Tessa noticed something on Kat's shirt but didn't want to say anything, she even held back a laugh. "I think you've overstayed your welcome," she whispered.

Tessa leaned into Kat and whispered, "Hey, Kat, got milk?" Kat took a second to realize she was talking about. She was careless with her cereal bowl and had gotten milk all over her shirt, like she was lactating. Tessa patted her on the back and headed for the door.

"Thanks you guys for a lovely night!" She waved.

"Come back soon, Tessa!" Christina waved. "What a lovely girl."

"Yeah, sure...," Kat tried cleaning herself up.

"Oh, look what I found in the mail," Christina showed her a pamphlet from a water park, "You should ask Tessa if she could come."

Kat rolled her eyes, "Come on, Kat, last night was fun, right?"

Kat sighed, "Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now give your mother a kiss before I go out."

As much as it pained her she leaned in and kissed Christina on the cheek, "Very good. And tell Tessa about the park."

Kat didn't like this. Tessa was manipulative, maybe even more so than her. Maybe she could something to her at the water park. Make it look like an accident.

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tessa goes with the Stevens' to the new water park and shenanigans ensue! One more chapter after this. I'm working on a It/Twilight story featuring an all female cast coming soon!**

Tessa missed several messages from Kat. She decides to ignore her for a while. She wondered what Christina had been up to though; she considered her what these housewives aspired to be like but all of them were such fakes. She still couldn't believe what they did last night, it wasn't something she'd ever imagine doing. If her father George ever knew or found out it would certainly be an interesting conversation that's for sure.

There was a loud banging at the front door. "Tessa!" George yelled from downstairs. Tessa groaned and ran downstairs. Kat was standing there in their kitchen in a black one piece swimsuit. Her father excused himself, knowing it was his daughter's new friend though now worried more than ever about her choices.

"Why didn't you answer any of the 50 messages I left you?"

"50? That's pretty desperate!" Tessa joked, "So, you're going shopping today is that it?"

Kat sighed aloud, "We're going to the new water park...mother would like you to come."

"Oh, yeah?" Tessa got excited.

"Yes and this means a lot to her."

"Cool, let me just pick something out to wear and I'll be right over."

"Oh, not so fast!" Kat laughed, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you pick what to wear!"

Tessa was confused, "What, why?"

"Oh, please, Altman, I know you want to fuck my mom!"

Tessa was stunned by this statement. She was being accused of wanting to get freaky with an older woman, an older woman that would be close to her own mother's age? "K-Kat?" Tessa keeled over laughing, she had to hold onto a chair to keep herself up.

"Stop laughing! You know you want to! The way you were staring at her tits last night!"

Tessa laughed even harder, "I'm not a lesbian! Even if I was...that's still the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

Kat wasn't messing around, she gave her a shove and Tessa landed on her ass, "You are going to this water park and you are not to try anything funny! Understand?"

Tessa wasn't going to let somebody push her around in her own home, "Are you jealous that your mom would prefer me as a daughter more?"

Kat gasped, "She certainly would not!"

"I mean...red hair..."

"I'm a perfect daughter!"

Tessa chuckled, "For the Addams family maybe!"

"Let's just get this over with!"

With how obsessed Kat was about Tessa keeping her paws off her stepmother it almost seemed like she was the one in love with her. "Sigmund Freud would have a field day with you!" Tessa searched for the right thing to wear while Kat waited outside her bedroom door.

"Hurry your ass, Altman!"

Tessa came out wearing a one piece, powder blue. Kat laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, no, you look great," she had such a shit eating grin.

"What? We're going out in public, right?"

"You look adorable."

"All because I don't look like a pornstar doesn't mean she won't like me any less."

"Honestly if you were anywhere close to Christina's figure I'm sure you'd be her twin. But some times life doesn't work the way you want," it was like she was a super villain giving her some of her own philosophical bullshit. She pushed her boobs up so they stuck up a bit, almost pushing right out of her swim suit. Tessa couldn't believe her. She turned around and slapped her own ass before leaving.

"Bitch..." Tessa said under her breath.

That busty little tramp wasn't going to ruin this for her. She saw the scissors on her desk, she had some ideas but she needed to act fast. Christina and Kat waited inside of the family SUV.

"Are you sure, she's coming?" Christina asked; she wasn't wearing her swimsuit yet, she was planning on changing at the park.

"She told me she'd be up and ready. I guess Tessa isn't this perfect girl you think she is."

Christina smiled and shook her head, "Oh, Kat.."

Both women stopped bickering and were astonished to see Tessa making her way over to the vehicle almost half naked. Big smile on her face, cool sunglasses, her one piece was so suggestive it could be even too much for most runways. "Hi, ladies!" Tessa sang.

"Tessa? Hubba, Hubba!" Christina did a double take as Tessa sat in back.

"Just a little something I threw together."

"Out of the garbage?" Kat snarked.

"Kat, be nice!" her mother snapped.

Kat turned to the window, this was going to be a long day. Tessa smiled in the backseat, even though she claimed to have no interest in Christina sexually she was curious to see what she looked like in a bathing suit.

The place was packed but they found seating luckily because they were getting checked out and some college boys got out of their way. Tessa was getting some compliments also because she unintentionally showed off quite a bit of her behind, even more than Kat who had a lot more junk in the trunk than she did. Christina excused herself to the changing room. Both girls acted childish, fighting for the suntan lotion, hissing back and forth. Then Christina stepped out of her changing stall and the world stopped. Both Tessa and Kat's jaws dropped; they squeezed the lotion bottle a little too hard and the white stuff shot up into the air.

She was in a red one piece, tight and formed well over her curvy body; Christina might not have been skinny but she wasn't fat, she looked perfect to both of the teens. The woman swayed her hips over to them, brushing past them to one of the setup deck chairs. "If two are done fighting, I need a little lotion on my back. This caused Kat and Tessa to have a shoving match until finally Tessa got the bottle, pushing Kat down. Christina didn't seem to notice or even just care that her daughter might've been injured.

Tessa was nervous but couldn't figure out why. She squirted the lotion into her hands. "Don't be shy, "Christina laughed. Tessa was but she eventually let up and massaged the white stuff onto her back opening on the suit.

"Hey, Mom!" Kat was standing on the high diving board of the pool because of course she had to be the centre of attention and in her case in worked. Christina watched her daughter manage to do a decent dive.

Christina looked up at Tessa and noticed how shot down she looked, "Kat likes to show off but she's also a fraidy-Kat. She'd never go down something like that!" she pointed to the water slide, Tessa had never seen so many tubes twisting this way and that. The slide was literally called "Suicide Mountain".

"I-I could do that!" she declared without thinking.

"Really?" Christina smiled, intrigued.

"Yeah...that looks like...a breeze."

"Great! Go up and I'll take your picture when you come down!" Tessa hesitated but saw how big that smile was on the woman's face. She couldn't pull out now. She could have such a big mouth some times. She walked slow the whole way. The steps to the top were so high and the line up, well two of them. She knew she was going to shoot out of this like a rocket and likely be killed, she couldn't imagine anything good happening. It took her about 15 minutes to get up to the top. She was about to bail until she saw a tiny dot standing next to a dot that would be Christina. This dot was looking up at her, glaring, maybe even mocking her. She didn't have the guts.

She closed her eyes and lied down. The next thing she felt was rushing water up her backside. She could barely hear herself screaming over top of the water. This thing took so many corners, it always felt like she was going to smack right into a wall. The only good thing that could possibly come out of this would be her own death. Then she saw a tiny bit of light. The end. It was coming. Almost there. But then something happened, she hit a literal snag, something like a screw attached to her skimpy bathing suit. She heard a rip. It was gone! Her one piece, barely anything was gone! She came out the other end to a flash from Christina's camera. It was all over. She wanted to sink to the bottom of the pool. SHe'd rather drown than float back up. Completely naked. More flashes from other people's cameras. She could see Christina and Kat staring down into the water. Christina had a hand over her face in shock while Kat smiled evilly. She'd never live this down.

 **More soon! Exciting conclusion!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this will be the final chapter. Thanks to Dinosaurfan for requesting and to those who have followed. I am working on an It/Twilight story called The Shape already in progress so feel free to check it out!**

Tessa was humiliated. In a scurry she was out of the pool and out of the park. Christina tried to help, she at least got a towel wrapped around the poor girl. So many people saw her, she'd never live it down.

She walked home with no clothes in only the towel, people honking their horns at her, most likely thinking she was some crazy person. She just wanted this day to end. She forgot her phone was with Christina too but she'd already walked too far. Luckily her dad wasn't home to witness her in this state. She went up to her room and tried to sleep the rest of the day away.

She was woken up by buzzing. Someone was stabbing the home's doorbell. This was lunacy but she had a good idea who it was. She threw something on and ran downstairs. She opened the door slowly. When she saw Kat she was ready to slam the door in her face.

"Listen, Tessa, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Is that you or Christina saying this?" Tessa frowned.

"Me...this got out of hand. I'm sorry. Would you like to come tonight?" Tessa looked down at the ground, thinking this new invite over, "You can use our hot tub."

"Fine, but...no more bullshit?"

Kat stuck out her hand, "No more bullshit." They shook on the deal, "I've sort of always wanted a sister."

Tessa relented and they hugged it out; at least now she could get her phone back. Christina was wearing a new swimsuit when she went over and the woman was just as stunning as ever. Tessa wore a bikini, not feeling too ashamed of her body at this point.

Christina barbecued outside, it was getting dark out. Tessa questioned the bowls that were on the tiny table. "Is that sauce or something?"

Christina chuckled, "It's a lot of vitamin E. It's to keep our breasts nice and firm," Tessa wasn't sure if she was being tricked or not. "Do you mind giving Kar a hand smearing this on? She can never seem to get it even."

"Uh..."

Kat intervened and grabbed one of the bowls. "I can do it myself, mother!" Tessa was somewhat glad she didn't have the hassle of large breasts, they looked hard to manage.

After eating, Tessa excused herself to the bathroom and Christina went inside to put some things away in the kitchen. Kat was left alone in the hot tub, eyes closed and head back as she got comfortable. When she opened her eyes Tessa was standing there and asked "Got any room for me?"

"Yes" Kat answers, "...I thought you went home..."

Tessa dips in, they start talking and the more they talk the more Tessa moves closer to Kat until she is so close she is sitting on her lap. Kat isnt sure what Tessa is up to and neirher does Tessa, she thought she was only going to talk things out further with her nemesis.

"I think we could work things out." says Tessa.

"Any reason why you think so?" Kat asked almost laughing.

"Right now I can come up with two big reasons", Tessa kissed Kat and slid her hands into Kat's bikini top and starts to massage her breasts.

Tessa threw Kat's top off. It landed on the ground right in front of Christina. "Looks like I can't leave you two girls alone" she smiled deviously and joined them in the hot tub. Both Kat and Tessa watched as she lowered the top half of her one piece, revealing her enormous, mouth watering boobs. She gave them a little shake as if to say: "Dig in!"

Kat and Tessa each got a boob to play with and suck on; Tessa was easily the biggest tease, flicking her tongue on the hard nipple. The mother/daughter duo continued with a makeout session, Tessa was so turned on by this that she started touching herself, first slipping out of her bikini. Both women waved her over. Tessa was shared between them but soon a tug of war match began and Tessa was close to get smothered between both women.

"Mom! You had your turn!"

"Kat, play fair!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Tessa protested, holding back both, a hand on a different boob. "There's plenty of Tessa Altman to go around!" The three of them laughed and continued on with their naughty fun until they were tired enough to call it a night.

As they dried each other off, Christina had some news. "Tessa, you know of Father Stevens' absence," Tessa nodded, "Well as of tonight we are officially divorced."

"...Oh?" Tessa was feeling guilty, she wasn't thinking at all during the threeway that had broken out. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, "We have been separated for some time. I suspected he was cheating. But now I know what I want. I think it's best you move in with us."

Kat agreed, feeling up Tessa's ass, "Right, Mother."

"You...you really mean that?"

"Would you like that, Tessa?" Christina asked, striking a movie star pose.

"I'd love that!" She joined them in a threeway hug.

"Then it's settled!"

"Awesome, now I'll have 4 big pillows to sleep on!" Tessa rested her head on top of Christina 's bosom.

"Boob bounce!" Kat declared. The three moved into one another, chest bumping one another; it was like a bad movie or cheesy sitcom ending, the only thing missing was a freeze frame.

Tessa moved in a week later. They were still considered a group of kooks but Tessa had never felt more at home.

 **The End!**


End file.
